


Not a damsel in distress but maybe I need you to catch me

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: under 1k fic [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, he doesn't need rescuing but he kinda likes how worried bucky gets, steve is always getting himself into dangerous situations, steve rogers is a sucker for protective bucky, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is going to be the death of Bucky if he keeps this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a damsel in distress but maybe I need you to catch me

"Steve I swear to God I'll padlock the doors if you keep trying to get yourself killed. Honestly? Jumping through a glass window? That's how you get stitches, do you want stitches?," one of these days Steve Rogers is going to be the death of him.

"I told you - I had 'um Buck," Steve scoffs and scrubs dirt and grime off his face and in between his fingers.

"That's it - I'm coming with you next time," Bucky crosses his arms and looks for all the world to be a petulant child.

"You can come with me if you wanna trail me but you gotta be able to keep up," Steve teases as he throws a wink Bucky's way.

"Maybe I will," he counters.

"Always did need you around to keep me right," Steve knows just how to butter him up and it almost always works.

"Punk," Bucky replies as he crosses the room and bandages Steve's shoulder - old habits are hard to break.

"I may be a punk but I'm _your_ punk," Steve says with a grin. Bucky gets to see the side of him that no one else does - the 'sometimes I write poetry when I'm feeling particularly sappy' and the 'maybe I draw him when he's sleeping maybe I don't - not answering that' side. He can't help it - Bucky Barnes is his soft spot, his safety net, his _home._

"Yeah yeah," Bucky snakes a cold metallic arm around Steve's bare waist and doesn't even have the decency to not laugh when he jumps. 

" _That's_ for nearly getting yourself killed again." 

"Might need to do that more often then," Steve grabs hold of Bucky's other arm (the one that doesn't feel like an ice-cube in the colder months) and curls it around his waist, nips Bucky's bottom lip with his teeth and knows exactly what he's doing.

Bucky groans and leans in - kisses him passionately and leads him to the couch (it'll do for now). 

"No," he punctuates with a kiss to Steve's nose. "more," grinds his hips against Steve's. "stupid," sucks gently on Steve's neck as his breathing picks up. "stuff," with that he peels his shirt off and drags Steve to the bedroom.

The rest of the world can take care of itself - Steve Rogers has some making up to do.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by http://monstacookies.tumblr.com/post/126001735585
> 
> bonus if you can spot the line I shamelessly stole from BBC Sherlock ;)


End file.
